Jealousy
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: Spoilers for Mixed Certification.The Pov's of Jeff, Britta, and Troy about the makeout scene. Oneshot


Hey guys! This is my first Community fanfic, and my first fanfic in general in a long time. For reasons I won't get into, I'm too busy to write stories consistently anymore. However, I love this show, and I love these two pairings, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I just had to write it. So yeah, here's my take on what went through their heads about this scene. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Community, there would be way more Troy/Britta moments, Annie/Abed would be at least somewhat canons, and Chevy Chase would have about fifty more lines per episode. So obviously, I don't.

* * *

Jeff Winger had never thought of himself as the jealous type.

Well, that's not true. He'd been jealous before of course, like when Britta was dating Vaughn. And come to think of it, he'd felt a little bit of it when he saw Annie with Vaughn. Or that obnoxious banana doctor guy. But he was getting off track.

The point is, he never thought he'd be jealous of a guy. Especially one he considered his friend.

When he said Britta was a hurricane, Jeff expected Troy to agree, of course. The kid practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But he never expected Troy to agree in that dreamy voice, smiling at Britta as she walked away.

Come to think of it, he shouldn't have been shocked that Troy liked her. He saw the way they danced on stage, how mad he was when he found out about Jeff and her sleeping together, the way he smiled when she fell on top of him…

Ever since the Tranny Dance, Jeff had realized how pathetic and soap opera-y Britta made him, no matter how much they had in common and how much he secretly loved arguing with her. He pushed thoughts of her to the back of his mind all summer and into the school year. While Troy had apparently done the opposite.

So while Troy walked Annie to her apartment, Jeff thought about this. Maybe it was the whole drunk thing, but he was realizing he wasn't really jealous, as much as he was possessive. It was primal, he knew, but Britta was his before Troy even knew her. He was Jeff Winger, smart, cool, age appropriate lawyer. Troy was just some kid without a shot. He had to make a point.

Plus, he and Britta had been fighting more and more recently, which was a sure sign she couldn't resist much longer. It was inevitable.

When Britta pulled away from his kiss, Jeff cursed to himself, because he saw Troy heading back to the car. And then, in one minute of clarity, he hated himself. He hated that he had wanted to hurt his best guy friend, and he hated that he was manipulating and using his best female friend. Plus, it kinda occurred to him how awkward Abed would feel about him and Britta making out in front of him. In short, he felt like an ass.

But when Abed spilled the beans, and he heard the sadness and defeat in Troy's voice. Jeff couldn't help but feel smug, which counted as good for him. Like always, he'd won, and that made it easy to push those bad feelings aside, as he did so often these days.

After all, Jeff Winger never learns.

* * *

Secretly, Britta Perry hated being drunk.

Go ahead, scoff all you want, it's true. Because when she's drunk, she does stupid things. Most of the time, those things have to do with Jeff Winger.

She had no idea what it was about him that made her so crazy. Sure, his looks probably had something to do with it, but he was just so snarky, and rude, and arrogant... he was her. Except for, you know, the obvious physical differences

So no, it wasn't the appeal of someone just like her. To Britta, it seemed more about the chase. The denial. The endless arguments, especially tonight. With Jeff, the reward was never as good as the journey, which Britta realized about two seconds after Jeff put his tongue down her throat.

The downside to making out is that since your mouth and body are preoccupied, your mind has the ability to wander off somewhere else. And that place for Britta is alarmingly clear thoughts, even when she was stone-cold drunk.

And now, clear thoughts she'd been avoiding since a certain interpretive dance duet were pushing forward, now that she couldn't avoid them. She wished the hands that held her were darker, the lips that crashed onto hers weren't soaked in alcohol, and the man in front of her was younger, less cynical, and less like looking into a mirror.

In the midst of her drunken make-out session with Jeff Winger, she found herself wanting Troy Barnes.

That's why she pulled away. That's why she shifted away from Jeff and adjusted her jacket, ready to pretend nothing happened as Troy returned to the car.

But then Abed spilled the beans, and Britta felt angrier at her pop culture- obsessed friend then she'd ever felt before.

Because Troy's disappointed voice hurt her. The silence that overtook the car after Jeff's man comment pounded in her skull. The awkwardness seized her like a vice, and it didn't seem to be affecting anyone but her. And worst of all, Britta knew she deserved the pain.

God, she hated being drunk.

* * *

"They were making out."

Instantly, Troy's hands gripped the steering wheel with immense strength, and he had to close his eyes for a second to fight the waves of sadness. Though really, he wasn't surprised. This was Jeff and Britta, for crying out loud. The fact that they didn't make out more often was more surprising.

Still, he couldn't help these feelings. Believe him, he tried. He knew that everything, every little drama and argument, was just another roadblock in the saga of Jeff and Britta. Still, he wanted to at least be one of those roadblocks, if not something more.

Because Britta was different from any girl he'd ever met or been with. She was older and hot, yes, but she was also smart, witty, and fun to talk to as well as look at. Besides Shirley, Annie, and his mom, Britta was the only girl he respected. And she was the only girl period that he'd ever wanted a real relationship with.

And yes, he knew that Jeff had Britta first, blah blah . But there had to be hope for him. They were the dancers, the ones who shared a moment, a special one, on a space simulator from hell. He was the one who was there when Jeff wasn't that summer.

But it always came back to Jeff.

Before September, Troy had seen Jeff as a role model and mentor. And really, he still did. But then Jeff slept with _his _Britta, in _his _study room, and metaphorically eaten _his _donut.

But nobody knew. Not even Abed, the person closest to him in the world, knew how he felt. And he had to keep it that way. He couldn't deal with the humiliation of everyone knowing what he was made so aware every every freaking day.

And that was that no matter what, he'd always come in second.

Jeff Winger would always win.

* * *

Wow, heavy. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Also, tell me who you like more: Jeff/Britta or Troy/Britta. Personally, Troy/Britta is my OTP, but I really do love Jeff/Britta, just slightly (okay, much) less. Like, if I had to rate Community ships, Troy/Britta would be 1, and Jeff/Britta would be 3. (Annie/Abed would be 2 ;) )


End file.
